


So come on now (Strike the match)

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Derek Hale Saves The Day, First Kiss, First Time, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Never Left, Jealous Derek, M/M, Masturbation, POV Stiles, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Season/Series 03, The Alpha Pack, derek takes charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All week I've been noticing the young ones, those twins?  They've been smelling me," Stiles explained.  Scott growled low, but Stiles shook his head.  "Not overtly or as a threat, I think.  But tonight when I was grabbing some sustenance." Stiles hefted the grocery bag up for reference.  "One of the other ones was there.  The woman with the gnarly toenails?  And she did it, too.  And gave me this <i>look</i>."</p><p>"What kind of look?" Peter asked, stepping out of the shadows by the staircase and at least three of the pack jumped, weres included.  </p><p>Stiles glared at him but went on.  "Like I was fresh meat?  Which isn't a look I'm unfamiliar with after being in high school but this was the first time someone who could <i>actually</i> kill me has looked at me like that.  I mean, except you," Stiles gestured to Peter.  And then turned to Derek and shrugged.  "And you, but those are more out of anger, I think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So come on now (Strike the match)

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 17-ish in this, not super underaged, FYI.
> 
> For Day 17 of Merry Month of Masturbation

"So, uh. I think there might be a problem," Stiles announced as he walked into Derek's loft.

The pack was assembled there, going over what they knew about the Alpha pack and how to deal with them while figuring out what they were after. Stiles knew the last thing any of them needed was another issue but he was kind of worried about his own neck.

Literally.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, immediately concerned. Everyone else watched him with mild interest and amusement. Derek crossed his arms from his corner of the living room but have his full attention.

"All week I've been noticing the young ones, those twins? They've been smelling me," Stiles explained. Scott growled low, but Stiles shook his head. "Not overtly or as a threat, I think. But tonight when I was grabbing some sustenance." Stiles hefted the grocery bag up for reference. "One of the other ones was there. The woman with the gnarly toenails? And she did it, too. And gave me this _look_."

"What kind of look?" Peter asked, stepping out of the shadows by the staircase and at least three of the pack jumped, weres included. 

Stiles glared at him but went on. "Like I was fresh meat? Which isn't a look I'm unfamiliar with after being in high school but this was the first time someone who could _actually_ kill me has looked at me like that. I mean, except you," Stiles gestured to Peter. And then turned to Derek and shrugged. "And you, but those are more out of anger, I think." 

"Stiles, did she say anything?" Peter asked.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably. "Um."

"What, Stiles?" Derek asked with his angry eyebrows.

"That I was ‘unmated'? What does that mean? I mean, I know what it _means_ but what does it matter? Don't I smell like pack?" 

"Our pack," Peter started, but at Derek's dangerous look corrected himself, "This pack is somewhat of an anomaly considering what it's made up of. Only the most tenuous of familial ties, lots of humans, a hunter, a ... " Peter trailed off when his gaze settled on Lydia, who rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Packs like this are usually formed of mated pairs, human and werewolf alike. We have Scott, Allison and Isaac, Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Jackson, Derek and I are family and then there's... you."

"So I'm a sitting duck? Can't I just rub up against one of you a little more than normal?" Stiles asked and got some answering looks ranging from sympathetic to disgust.

Peter crossed the room and circled Stiles, sniffing delicately. He reached his hand out and trailed a finger across Stiles' back as he rounded him and Derek growled a warning. Peter stepped away.

"You smell like spunk."

Stiles sputtered. "Excuse me?"

"Ejaculate? Come? Semen? Special sau—"

"Stop!" Stiles yelled, waving his hands while his face burned. "I get it."

"I don't think you do. You constantly smell like you've locked yourself in your room and you're rolling in your own mess to a werewolf," Peter explained. "It's not just something you can cover with ‘eau de someone else'."

Stiles could feel his whole body flush, right down to his toes and the backs of his knees. It's not like it was a secret that he jerked off—he was a teenage boy, for fuck's sake. But to have the exact level of single he was announced in detail to basically everyone he knew closely wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat.

He dropped the bag of snacks on the counter and saluted the room before fleeing. He could hear Derek and Scott giving Peter the gears, Jackson snickering and Lydia slapping him as Stiles ran down the stairs, too embarrassed to wait for the elevator.

By the time he reached the bottom he was out of breath and he threw himself into the Jeep, slamming the door harder than necessary. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and let out a long, shaky breath. 

"I'm always going to be a fucking failure," he muttered to himself, shivering at how cold the steering wheel felt against his warm cheek.

The passenger door opened suddenly. "I wouldn't go that far."

Stiles jerked his head up as Derek slid into the car with him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, wary that Derek was going to say he was out, to never come back because he was a liability.

"I can help," Derek replied in a gruff tone, staring straight ahead.

"How?"

Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles with a hard stare. Stiles thought about it, thought again, raised his eyebrows high and reconsidered.

"No."

 "What?"

"We're not having _sex_ ," Stiles hissed, looking around because this might be a werewolf version of Punk'd for all he knew.

 "Not what I was thinking," Derek replied between clenched teeth. "But along the same lines."

Stiles waited for him to continue and when he didn't he gestured wildly. "Well?"

"We jerk each other off. The fluid transfer should be enough to sufficiently change your scent pattern," Derek explained.

"Wow, thanks for making it sound so hot," Stiles replied sarcastically. "Will there be a sterile room and latex gloves involved?"

Derek's eyebrow raised at the ‘latex gloves' but he shook his head. "Of course not. But we should start as soon as possible. You should have said something earlier."

Stiles stared at Derek who looked passively back at Stiles, then let his eyes wander down Stiles body to his—

" _Here_?" Stiles squeaked. 

"Unless you want Peter to casually stroll by—"

"Nope!" Stiles exclaimed and started the Jeep. He was out of Derek's parking lot and on the road before he knew it. "My dad's on shift until eleven, guess we can go there?"

"That would be okay," Derek murmured but when Stiles glanced over Derek was staring out the window.

***

"So, uh. How do we do this?" Stiles asked, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it in the general direction of his desk chair. He missed but didn't bother to pick it up. Derek followed suit but laid his over the back, then picked Stiles' up and covered his own.

"I mean," Stiles continued when Derek didn't immediately reply. "I know how we _do_ this. I've been doing it myself for a few years now. Well, more than a few. I mean, I'm not weird or anything. I don't think. What's a normal age to start? Like, nine? Twelve? When you start thinking girls are cute? Or boys? One or the other? Maybe—"

"Maybe you should be quiet now," Derek interrupted him and reached out to grab Stiles by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. He held both of Stiles' hands to stop them from moving and Stiles felt a tiny part of himself settle.

"We don't _have_ to do this, Stiles. It's up to you, you know," Derek said softly, watching Stiles' face closely. Stiles felt exposed and nothing had happened yet.

"But if I don't..."

Derek inclined his head. "The pack doesn't want anything to happen to you if the Alphas get it in their head that you're the easy mark."

"And you?" Stiles questioned.

"I'd miss your research," Derek replied in a flat tone but three was some laughter in his eyes and Stiles relaxed further. Before he thought about why Derek was actually laughing and doing this for him and then he got anxious again. What did this _mean_?

He opened his mouth to ask just that but Derek leaned in and kissed him, silenced him quicker than anyone else in the world before, and Stiles felt like his whole world shut down. It was chaste, Derek not pushing further than Stiles would allow and Stiles was too stunned to do more than cling to Derek's arms and try not to drool.

"That okay?" Derek asked, pulling back. Stiles nodded dumbly. 

"It, um. Surprising. Is all," Stiles got out and Derek gave him a small smile. Just a little one. But it was enough to trigger something in Stiles. 

He grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, harder and longer this time. He stuck his tongue out to swipe at Derek's lips and Derek parted them for Stiles and sweet open sesame this was happening.

Stiles didn't know if he started backing up or if Derek urged them forward but the next time Stiles came back to himself he was laying on his bed with Derek sprawled out on top of him, kissing his way down Stiles' neck and tugging his t-shirt collar out of the way. At some point Derek pushed the plaid shirt out of the way so there were only two layers between them and the button on Stiles' pants was open.

Stiles arched his back and pressed up against the hard line of Derek's body and felt pride zing through him when Derek groaned into his skin. Stiles took the opportunity to touch Derek's hair, ran his fingers through it and felt it for the first time to see how soft it really was. He scraped his nails from the base of his skull up to the crown and was rewarded with a pleased rumble as Derek dragged Stiles' t-shirt up and mouthed kisses into his abdomen.

Derek tried to push Stiles' t-shirt up and over his head but Stiles brought his arms down to his sides awkwardly to hold it in place. Derek looked up at him, confused, and his eyes were heavy-lidded with what Stiles dared to think was want, but also some disappointment.

"I want to see you," Derek mumbled, leaning in to kiss Stiles quickly, but still Stiles was mired in anxiety. Derek pushed himself up, straddling one of Stiles' legs, and reached down to pull his own shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. "Does that help?"

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "You have no idea how much it really, really doesn't. I know I'm not, y'know, _awful_ looking but compared to you..." Stiles trailed off and looked away until Derek tilted his head back with a couple gentle fingers.

"It's not like I'm getting up because I feel like this is a duty or responsibility, Stiles," Derek told him and Stiles shook his head like he didn't understand. Derek sighed and led one of Stiles' hands to the crotch of his jeans. Stiles' eyes widened when he felt the hard, hot line of Derek's cock straining in his pants. He felt it twitch under his palm even though the thick fabric. 

"Besides," Derek added like he didn't have a hand on his cock that was starting to rub him through his pants. "It'll help with the scent mixing."

Stiles looked up at Derek and nodded, as seriously as he could. "For the scent mixing."

"Of course," Derek said, his voice cracking just a little when Stiles scratched a nail up Derek's length just to see what would happen. 

Now he knew. 

He let Derek strip him of his shirt and it joined Derek's on the floor. Stiles dragged Derek down on top of him to cover himself but also to feel the weight of Derek's body on his, his hot skin and hairy chest. Derek cradled Stiles' head in his arms and kissed him deeply, as if starving for Stiles' lips and tongue and touch. 

 When Derek started to thrust his hips against Stiles' and Stiles wanted nothing more than to wrap his legs around Derek's narrow hips and let him go to town he reached between them to unbutton Derek's jeans. Derek, remembering what the purpose of this was, backed off just enough to help Stiles and together they wiggled out of their pants. 

Of course Derek wasn't wearing anything under his. 

Derek shrugged when Stiles noticed and gave him a ‘you've got to be fucking kidding me' look. 

 "Sometimes it's just easier."

"And today just happens to be one of those times," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes and Derek grinned at him and Stiles laughed and it was a good ice breaker. Every stage of this very quick evolution in their relationship was met with walls Stiles didn't realize he had or was throwing up at every turn. Call it a case of virginitis, who knows? But Derek was amazing at breaking them down with finesse.

"Want to leave these on?" Derek asked, dragging a finger under the waistband of Stiles' boxer briefs that just happened to have Batman on them today.

Fucking fated, this was.

Stiles considered it for a second, weighed his own insecurities against what was going to happen and shook his head quickly. Derek backed off enough to grip the sides and tugged them down Stiles' legs, watching how Stiles' cock bounced up against his lower belly when it was revealed. 

Stiles wasn't really sure how he didn't come right then and there at the look on Derek's face as he dropped the underwear over the side of the bed without looking.

Derek covered Stiles' body again, this time completely and Stiles felt like he was being covered by a very hard, heavy blanket. His bare legs against Derek's more coarsely haired ones felt amazing and their cocks rested together, both leaking and occasionally twitching against their skin.

"If there wasn't a bigger goal to this," Derek said lowly into Stiles' ear. "I'd be sucking you off right now."

Stiles moaned and thrust his hips up, out of his control. "You can't just _say_ shit like that, you know."

"Right," Derek replied and lifted his body off Stiles' just enough to reach down and encircle both their cocks. Stiles gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

He wanted to help, to add his hand or offer to do the—heh—hard part himself since this was his predicament but Derek seemed to be having such a good time on his own and, honestly, Stiles wasn't sure he'd get more than a stroke or two in before coming everywhere.

"Give me your hand," Stiles rasped and Derek did, watching with blown-out pupils while Stiles licked from the heel of Derek's hand up to his fingertips, sucking for a second on his middle finger. Derek grunted and pulled his hand back, wrapped it around them again and stroked.

Stiles spread his legs, wrapped his feet around Derek's calves while Derek held himself up with one hand over Stiles. Stiles ran his hand over Derek's shoulders and could feel the strength in his muscles more keenly than ever before. It was a different kind of strength when it wasn't holding him against a wall while Derek growled at him or when they were in immediately mortal peril.

Stiles' hips thrust up along with Derek's quick strokes and Stiles warned Derek. "This isn't going to last long."

"Me neither," Derek grit out, and sure enough within a couple minutes they were both shooting their loads within seconds of each other. Derek milked them as best as he could before collapsing on top of Stiles and their collective mess.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's sweaty back and panted against his neck while Derek did the same to him, catching his breath. Once he recovered enough to sit up he ran his hand through the mess smeared on Stiles' stomach.

He started painting Stiles' skin with their come, making sure to rub some liberally into Stiles' neck and down his chest. Stiles laid back and wrinkled his nose a little but he knew it was for his own good and it also felt really good having Derek give him a mini-massage. With come for lube but beggars couldn't be choosers in some cases.

When he was done rubbing Derek moved down the bed enough to lick Stiles' stomach clean, laving his tongue over his abdomen and pelvis, getting dangerously close to other parts of him that were gathering teenage strength to get hard again so quickly.

Finally Derek climbed back up the bed and laid down beside Stiles, pressed against his side with one leg slung over Stiles', letting out a contend sigh.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Stiles turned to ask Derek something. But he was asleep, cheek pressed against Stiles' shoulder.

It could wait.

***

The makeshift plan worked like gangbusters. The next day the twins passed Stiles in the hall, sniffed at him like they always did and made disgusted expressions at him. One of them even growled a little under his breath and the other one had to pull him away down the hall.

Stiles felt a sense of relief and could get through his day without worrying he would be werewolf chow before fifth period. After lacrosse practice he showered, like normal, but on the way home wondered if he was getting rid of his protection quicker than it would last.

He was in the middle of composing a casual but concerned text to Derek when there was a rap at his window. He opened it and stepped back for Derek to step in, already shrugging out of his jacket.

"We don't know how long the Alpha pack is going to be around. I thought I should check in, maybe a few times a week," Derek said by way of explanation but he barely got to finish before Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him hard.

"Yeah, maybe as often as possible. Just to be sure."

Derek nodded. "Just to be sure."


End file.
